1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape feeder for a chip mounter, and more particularly, to a tape feeder for a chip mounter which detaches a cover tape from a chip mounter tape while transferring the chip mounter tape at a predetermined pitch, and discharges the cover tape detached from the chip mounter tape by forming the detached cover tape.
2. Background of the Invention
Generally, it is difficult to pick up electronic components such as semiconductor chips one by one. When the electronic components are picked up, they are easily contaminated by foreign materials such as dust. Thus, as shown in FIG. 1, an electronic part 100 is accommodated in a receiving space 12 formed on a base tape 11 to be separated from each other and is distributed in the form of a tape where a cover tape 13 is attached to the base tape 11. The receiving space is sealed by the cover tape 13.
While a chip mounter tape (not shown) is transferred by a tape feeder (not shown) of a chip mounter (not shown) at a predetermined pitch, the base tape 11 and the cover tape 13 are separated step by step. The part 100 in the receiving space 12 which is exposed as the cover tape 13 is detached is picked up by a suction nozzle (not shown) of a component mounter (not shown).
The tape feeder for a chip mounter which separates the cover tape 13 while transferring the chip mount tape at a predetermined pitch is divided, depending on the manner of removing the cover tape 13, into a manner in which the cover tape 13 is wound and a manner in which the cover tape 13 is discharged outside.
Of the above tape processing manners, a tape feeder for a chip mounter adopting the manner of winding the cover tape is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,859.
This electronic component feeder includes a supply means for supplying a tape, a transfer means for transferring a carrier tape to an installation position from the supply means at a preset pitch, a winding means for winding a cover tape from the carrier tape by simultaneously operating with the transfer means, a shuttle rod for connecting the winding means and the transfer means, and an actuator for reciprocating the shuttle rod to drive the winding means and the transfer means. The winding means for winding the cover tape includes a take-up reel assembly and a planet gear connected to a shaft engaged with the take-up reel assembly and rotating in only one direction.
Since the above electronic component feeder needs the additional take-up reel for winding the cover tape and a means for driving in an intermittent manner, the structure thereof becomes complicated.
The cover tape 13 is discharged, as shown in FIG. 2, as a pair of wheels 21 and 22 closely contacting each other are intermittently rotated by a driving means (not shown).
In the above manner, since the cover tape 13 is transferred by a frictional force between the two wheels 21 and 22, when adhesive material used for bonding the cover tape 13 to the base tape 11 remains, the cover tape 13 is attached to the outer circumferential surface of one of the wheels 21 and 22 while being wound. Thus, the cover tape 13 is not discharged smoothly. Also, since the cover tape 13 sways to the left and right and not being transferred in a uniform direction when it is transferred, the cover tape 13 is not accurately interposed between the wheels 21 and 22 and deviates from a contact surface between the wheels 21 and 22.
Meanwhile, since the cover tape is very flexible, many problems are generated in the manner of discharging the cover tape to the outside. For example, the cover tape swaying due to flow of air in a work place may be tangled with other parts.
To solve the above-described problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for forming a cover tape to facilitate discharge of the cover tape by providing stiffness to the cover tape.
It is another object of the present invention to provided an apparatus for forming the cover tape of a tape feeder.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a tape feeder having an apparatus for forming the cover tape.
To achieve the above objects, there is provided a method for forming the section of a cover tape of a tape feeder to have a predetermined shape by providing a predetermined stiffness to the cover tape detached from a base tape. A base tape has electronic components, where each of the components is accommodated in a receiving space to facilitate discharge of the cover tape.
It is preferred that the cover tape is formed by passing between a first rotary body where a groove is formed, and a second rotary body where a protruding portion to be inserted in the groove is formed.
To achieve the above objects, there is provided an apparatus for forming a cover tape of a tape feeder, which comprises a first rotary body where a protruding portion is formed along an outer circumferential surface thereof, and a second rotary body rotating by being engaged with the first rotary body where a groove for accommodating the protruding portion is formed along an outer circumferential surface thereof, wherein the cover tape is formed by passing between the first rotary body and the second rotary body.
It is preferred that an elastic body is provided to bias a rotation shaft of the first or second rotary body in one direction so that one of the first and second rotary bodies is pressed against the other rotary body.
It is preferred that a heat wire for heating the cover tape is included in one of the first and second rotary bodies.
It is preferred that a plurality of the protruding portions and a plurality of the grooves are formed on the first and second rotary bodies, respectively.
It is preferred that the apparatus further comprises a ratchet wheel for preventing reverse rotation, which is installed at one of the first and second rotary bodies so as to be coaxially aligned with a rotation shaft of the rotary body.
To achieve the above objects, there is provided an apparatus for forming a cover tape of a tape feeder, which comprises a sun gear rotatably installed at a frame and having a gear portion where a groove having a predetermined shape is formed, a power transfer means for transferring an external force to rotate the sun gear, a pinch gear gripping the cover tape with a gear portion of the sun gear and rotating in one direction by being engaged with the sun gear, and a protruding portion engaged with the groove of the gear portion of the sun gear so that the cover tape can be formed to have a predetermined shape.
It is preferred that the protruding portion is formed at an outer circumference surface of the pinch gear.
It is preferred that the protruding portion is fixed to the frame to correspond to the groove.
It is preferred that the protruding portion is formed by having the pinch gear stepped.
It is preferred that a heat wire is installed at the pinch gear or the sun gear to apply heat to the cover tape during the forming.
To achieve the above objects, there is provided a tape feeder comprising a frame, a transfer wheel rotatably installed at one side of the frame and transferring a tape where components are accommodated at a predetermined pitch, a sun gear rotatably installed at the other side of the frame and having a first gear portion where a groove having a predetermined shape is formed, a power transfer mechanism for transferring an external force to rotate the sun gear, a pinch gear gripping a cover tape with the first gear portion of the sun gear and being capable of rotating in only one direction by being engaged with the sun gear, and a protruding portion for forming which is engaged with the groove of the first gear portion of the sun gear so that the cover tape can be formed to have a predetermined shape.
It is preferred that the power transfer means comprises a planet gear revolving and rotating by being engaged with second gear portion formed on the sun gear, and a link having the planet gear rotatably installed at one end portion thereof, the tape feeder further comprising a roller installed at one side of the link and another roller installed at one side of the frame, and when the link is moved in a state in which a part of the cover tape is fixed by the transfer wheel, the cover tape slips between the pinch gear and the first gear portion of the sun gear to run in the reverse direction of a releasing direction.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention, as claimed.